Thoughts of a Fiend
by Cyrus the Virus
Summary: Sonic Underground fic SU After failing one time to many Sleet is sentenced to be roboticized. He considers his fate while he waits for his end. Will anyone help him?


Thoughts of a Fiend

_So this is how it will end of me. Sleet, the most feared bounty hunter on this wretched planet will soon be nothing but a worker-bot. _

_Dingo is my partner in crime and I dare say…my best friend. Now I wish I had been a bit kinder to the simple minded dolt…no he is not simple minded, he is gentle hearted. He was never meant for this kind of work. _

_After we failed to capture the Hedgehogs once again, he made ordered his SWATbots to contain us. _

_His exact words to us? 'You two have failed me for the last time. Perhaps you two dunderheads will prove more useful after you are roboticized!'_

_Dingo acted fast. He transformed and blew out of there like a bat out of hell. Before he left though he screamed one thing 'Don't worry Sleet! I'll get help and break you out mate!' He promised naively. _

_I appreciate the thought, but there is no one on Mobius that would be willing to risk there lives to help my sorry skin. I hope that good hearted moron finds a good place to hide._

_I don't have to wait much longer, apparently some damage was done to the roboticizer by the hedgehogs in there last visit here. Maybe I should be thankful for that at least, a temporary stay of execution. _

_No one knows this, but I preferred the time when Queen Aleena was in command. Business was good, and it was honest. I even did jobs for the royal family rounding up dangerous criminals. Then one day I was approached by Robotnik._

_I thought he was insane at first; the very idea that he could get rid of Queen Aleena was ludicrous. But then he did something I could not predict, he threw money at me. More money then I would have made from a thousand jobs. So I agreed to become his hired muscle. _

_As did Dingo, they say money can't buy loyalty, they are wrong. Money can blind your senses and make you do things you'd never think you'd do. Like assist Robotnik in his insane schemes. _

_Bah! Why bother regretting these things now? I'm not long fr this miserable world any way. You know I did enjoy my work under Robotnik, I don't deny that, and I hated those Hedgehogs! _

_But looking back, it simply wasn't worth it. What good was all that money when an entire planet hates you? When assassin come after you constantly, and you're pelted with garbage when you walk down the street. _

_So if I could do it over again, truthfully…maybe I wouldn't have been Robotnik's minion, maybe I would have warned the queen of the fat man treachery. _

_Hm…Why bother dealing in what ifs now though? It's over, I'm finished. I'm a one dead wolf, time to stop thinking about what if and deal with what is._

* * *

The door to Sleet's cell opened. And SWATbots surrounded him and led him out.

"Roboticizer repairs finished." A drone stated simply as the heavly armed SWATbots led him forward, until they all entered a cold steel room, with a farmilar tub in the center. Sleet struggled, but to no avail he was led forward into the machine.

It opened then sealed as he was roughly thrown in.

"Goodbye Sleet. Have fun or perhaps you new name should be steel?" A farmilar voice chuckled at the lame joke. The voice belonged to Robotnik, who stood at the other end of the room.

**BAM! **An explosion echoed throughout the building, the room vibrated. One of the wall was now torn open.

"Don't think so Buttnik, we'll be taking doggie boy out for a walk now if you don't mind."

_HIM! NOW! Why must the humiliation never end for me? _Sleet thought desperately.

But when the smoke settled there stood three familiar Hedgehogs, and a big orange thing. The orange thing of course being Sleet's only friend and partner Dingo.

"The Hedgehogs! Here? Now! But why?" Robotnik stuttered out. But the four quickly destroy the SWATbots and smashed open the roboticizer.

"Sorry we can't stay and chat, but we really have to blast." Sonic added. Dingo grabbed Sleet's hand and pulled him forward and the five of them ran. Sleet asked no question he had no time to and no desire to.

All that was important to him at the moment was that he was alive, he would sort out the rest later.

"Told ya I'd get help!" Dingo shouted to Sleet.

After making tracks and getting a good distance, they finally stopped running.

"Not that I'm not grateful hedgehogs, but why did you rescue me?" Sleet finally asked.

"It's wasn't for free you know. We found Dingo wandering around the woods looking for us, he told us what was happening." Manic stated.

"So, we decided even you didn't deserve that. He helped us get into the palace, and now you're going to have to help us Sleet..." Sonia continued giving Sleet an untrusting look.

"Doing what exactly?"

"You're going to tell us everything you know about Robotnik, the location of all his secret factories, his system codes and tell us anything he might know about the location of our mother." Sonia filled in.

Sleet sighed and looked to the sky. Her might owe the hedgehogs his life, but it didn't mean he had to like them. "Fine, I suppose it's only fair."

The siblings gave a nod. "We'll have to bring you two back to camp. Welcome to the good side tweedle dee and tweedle dumb." Sonic chuckled lightly.

"You could stop insulting now you know." Sleet sneered.

"I could...but I won't."

"So we're good guys now?" Dingo asked Sleet. Sleet shrugged.

"I suppose, until we find more gainful employment at least. But I will very much enjoy getting revenge on the fat man." Sleet said smiling cruelly. Dingo nodded.

"Maybe I finally got a chance with Sonia."

"No." Sonia replied over hearing him.

"Don't give up hope Dingo, you'll have a lot of time to loosen her resolve."

**THE END**


End file.
